Reset
by sinaida9
Summary: John erwachte desorientiert, mit einem dumpfen Pochen im Schädel und dem vagen Eindruck verschlafen zu haben. Sequel zu Ein Schritt Näher, slash, McKaySheppard Freundschaft


**Titel: **Reset

**Rating:** ab 12

**Genre:** Freundschaft, slash, Romance, Beklemmung

**Anmerkung:** Diese Story knüpft direkt an "Ein Schritt Näher" (auch hier archiviert) an. Spoiler für: "The Defiant One", "Intruder", "The Game". Vielen Dank an Pat für's Beta. :-) Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis gehört nicht mir sondern MGM Television Entertainment.

**oo0O0oo**

**Reset**

John erwachte desorientiert, mit einem dumpfen Pochen im Schädel und dem vagen Eindruck verschlafen zu haben. Es war bereits hell im Zimmer und die ersten Strahlen der rötlichen Morgensonne fielen durch das Fenster. Er blinzelte und tastete schlaftrunken nach seiner Armbanduhr auf dem Nachtschränkchen. Seine Finger stießen gegen etwas Kühles. Kalte Flüssigkeit schwappte auf seinen Handrücken. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und rieb die Hand unwillkürlich an seinem Oberschenkel trocken. Er fühlte schweren Jeansstoff. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und musterte sein Bein. Jeans, tatsächlich. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, fiel auf den Saum seines T-Shirts und auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Okay - er lag also völlig bekleidet im Bett, die Decke um die Füße gewickelt. Die Kopfschmerzen, brennende, lichtempfindliche Augen und das wattige Gefühl im Mund vervollständigten das Bild.

Was auch immer er gestern getrunken hatte - es war wohl etwas zu viel gewesen.

Stöhnend rieb er sich die Schläfen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach sieben. Später als gewöhnlich, aber hoffentlich nicht zu spät um zu duschen und einen Kaffee zu trinken, bevor ... Er runzelte die Stirn. Was stand heute auf dem Programm? Nun, spätestens nach Kaffee und Dusche würde ihm auch das wieder einfallen. Unbeholfen befreite er sich von der Decke und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Er griff nach dem Glas und roch mißtrauisch an seinem Inhalt. Wasser – hoffentlich. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck. Ja, Wasser. Die Flüssigkeit glitt angenehm kühl seine Kehle hinunter und er leerte das Glas in einem Zug, betrachtete es dann nachdenklich und stellte es wieder zurück. Hatte er es auf das Nachtschränkchen gestellt? Das tat er sonst nie. Zu dicht an seinem Bett, er könnte dagegen stoßen und …

Scharf sog er den Atem ein, als die Erinnerung an Gestern in ungeordneten, unvollständigen Momentaufnahmen durch seinen Sinn schoss. Caldwells abschätziger Blick … das Gefühl, immer noch in diesem verdammten Jumper zu sitzen, sobald er die Augen schloss … Ford … der Wodka … ein atemberaubender Sonnenuntergang … Rodney.

_"Hier, trink das."_

McKay hatte das Glas dahin gestellt. Nachdem er ihn in sein Quartier begleitet hatte. Und bevor …

John ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken, als sich immer mehr Details des gestrigen Abends aus dem Nebel seiner Erinnerungen schälten.

Hilflose Wut und Enttäuschung als Ford seinen Befehl missachtete und durchs Stargate auf und davon flog. Elizabeths mitfühlender Blick. Caldwell, dessen Miene deutlicher als Worte sagte, dass Atlantis dem Ranghöheren zustand. Die Stille in der Stadt, das Echo seiner Schritte der einzige Laut in den verlassenen Korridoren. Rotgoldenes Sonnenlicht über dem Ozean. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich noch nie die Zeit genommen hatte, die Sonne im Meer versinken zu sehen. Der bittere Beigeschmack letzter Chancen, als er auf den Balkon hinaustrat. Der Wodka, scharf, klar und brennend auf seiner Zunge und dann weich, verschwommen und betäubend in seinem Kopf.

Rodney.

Rodney, dem es irgendwie gelang, ihm Dinge zu entlocken, die er nie hatte preisgeben wollen. Das Zwielicht seines Quartiers. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, so schwarz und tief, dass er glaubte darin zu versinken, ein unkontrollierbarer, endloser Sturzflug ins Nichts. Rodneys Hand, warm und sicher um seine Finger. Rodneys Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen, ein stetes, zuverlässiges Pochen. Eine Konstante.

John stöhnte innerlich auf. Was zum Teufel hatte er noch getan, außer Händchenhalten mit McKay? Und was hatte er womöglich gesagt? Etwas, das McKay falsch interpretieren könnte? Er zog eine Grimasse und massierte sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfen. Wem versuchte er hier etwas vorzumachen? Die Frage musste lauten: Hatte er irgendetwas gesagt, dass McKay genau richtig interpretieren könnte? Etwas, das verriet, dass er von Rodney mehr wollte als Freundschaft?

oo0oo

_John war 15 als er all seinen Mut zusammennahm und seinen besten Freund Kevin Langley hinter der alten Scheune auf dem Grundstück seiner Großeltern küsste. Der Kuss war unbeholfen, zögernd zuerst, schmeckte etwas nach Salz und der herben Süße der Brombeeren, die hier überall wuchsen. Lippen, rau und spröde unter seinen, ohne den Glanz und die Glätte von Sandy Manhams Kirschlipgloss. Doch endlich real und so viel besser als in den wirren Träumen, die ihn diesen Sommer hindurch ständig begleitet hatten. Kevin erwiderte den Kuss nach einem Augenblick des schockierten Zögerns und John, weich in den Knien vor Erleichterung und Erwartung, überließ sich dem elektrisierenden Gefühl von forschenden Lippen, heiß wie die Sonne an diesem Septembertag._

_Am nächsten Morgen passte Kevin ihn vor der Schule ab und sagte, ohne John in die Augen zu blicken: "Wegen ... wegen gestern. Es war okay, irgendwie, aber ... Ich bin nicht ... Ich bin nicht wie du."_

_"Was meinst du?" _

_"Ich bin nicht schwul, Shep. Und ich will's auch nicht werden."_

_Das verhängnisvolle Wort lag wie ein kaltes Gewicht in Johns Magen, nahm ihm den Atem. "Ich auch nicht", brachte er schließlich heraus._

_"Ach nein?" Kevin klang eher müde als schnippisch._

_"Es ist nicht ... Es hat nicht damit zu tun, dass ..." John suchte nach Worten, die nicht wie aus einem der schmalzigen Lieblingsfilme seiner Mutter klangen, um zu erklären, dass es Kevin war, den er hatte küssen wollen. Kevin, nicht einfach irgendeinen Jungen, was für John den entscheidenden Unterschied ausmachte zwischen "Schwul sein" und dem, was er war. Was immer das auch war. "Und du ... du hast doch auch ..."_

_"Ich habe mitgemacht, okay? Mehr nicht. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde und ..."_

_"Das sind wir. Nur deshalb habe ich ..." John holte tief Atem. "Wenn du das nicht willst, tun wir das einfach nicht mehr, ja?"_

_"Ja", erwiderte Kevin rasch und sah John das erste Mal an diesem Morgen an. In seinen Augen stand Erleichterung und noch etwas. Fast derselbe Ausdruck, mit dem er letzte Woche den kleinen, sterbenden Vogel am Straßenrand betrachtet hatte, der blutverschmiert, mit weit aufgerissenem Schnabel mühsam nach Atem rang. Eine Mischung aus hilflosem Mitleid und morbider Faszination._

_Die Worte klangen fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren, als John mit gepresster Stimme fragte: "Wir ... wir sind doch okay, oder?"_

_"Klar", sagte Kevin schnell, viel zu schnell und blickte zu Boden. "Ich muß dann los, Mann. Wir seh'n uns."_

_"Ja." John hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen als Kevin nach einem Nicken und einem flüchtigen Grinsen an ihm vorbei ins Schulhaus ging, sorgsam darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu berühren._

oo0oo

Eine halbe Stunde später – nach der Dusche, zwei Kopfschmerztabletten, aber nach wie vor ohne Kaffee – überlegte John beim Anziehen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Direkt zu McKay oder erst sicherstellen, dass er sich noch in seinem Quartier befand? Rasch zog er sich ein frisches T-Shirt über und schlüpfte in seine Hose. Nein, lieber nicht. Rodney sollte nicht erfahren, dass er ihn suchte. Besser direkt hingehen und das Überraschungsmoment nutzen. Er wollte Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn sie sich unerwartet gegenüberstanden. Alles, was er wissen musste, würde in McKays Gesicht geschrieben stehen. Von da ab musste er improvisieren. Und darin war er gut.

oo0oo

_Nach dem Scheitern seiner Ehe mit Lisa - dreieinhalb Jahre, wovon die letzten sechs Monate aus resigniertem Schweigen (John) und bitteren Anklagen und Tränen (Lisa) bestanden - gestand er sich selbst ein, dass er zumindest bisexuell war. Er hatte seine Frau nie betrogen, aber selbst als es zwischen ihnen noch richtig gut lief, begegnete er Männern die seine Knie weich und seinen Mund trocken werden ließen. _

_Nach Lisa gab er dem Verlangen ab und zu nach. Ein paar verstohlene, hastige, heiße Momente in verlassenen Korridoren und dunklen Lagerräumen, immer begleitet von der Gewissheit, dass es nicht mehr war als das. Er machte es sich zum Prinzip, es nicht noch einmal mehr werden zu lassen. Alles andere war zu gefährlich, es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Sein Beruf und damit die Freiheit des klaren blauen Himmels, sein Herz._

oo0oo

Gerade als er sich aufs Bett gesetzt hatte, um seine Stiefel anzuziehen, summte es an der Tür. John stand wieder auf und aktivierte den Öffnungsmechanismus.

McKay.

So viel zum Überraschungsmoment.

„Hey" Rodney lächelte ihm einen Sekundenbruchteil lang nervös zu und fixierte dann einen Punkt irgendwo oberhalb Johns linker Schulter. In der Rechten hielt er eine Flasche Wodka - _den_ Wodka - die er so fest umklammerte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. John befürchtete, das Glas würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Mit den Fingern der Linken trommelte McKay ein unruhiges Stakkato auf den Flaschenboden.

John seufzte innerlich auf. _Scheiße._ Es war schlimm. Schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte. Laut sagte er: „Hey, McKay." Er nickte in Richtung der Flasche und bemerkte mit gespielter Nonchalance: „Noch etwas früh für den Stoff, oder?"

„Wie?" Rodneys Blick streifte sekundenlang Johns Gesicht, landete dann auf der Flasche. „Oh, natürlich. Hier …" Mit einer hastigen Bewegung drückte er John den Wodka in die Hand und zog seine Finger so schnell wieder zurück, dass die Flasche nur Dank Johns guten Reflexen nicht am Boden zerschellte. Die Kälte des Glases schien sich augenblicklich von Johns Fingerspitzen in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten.

„Das … das gehört dir." Ein weiteres flüchtiges, nervöses Lächeln. „Du hast sie … ich meine, ich habe sie gestern da …" Fahrig gestikulierte Rodney in Richtung des Ozeans. „Wir haben sie stehen lassen und ich dachte …" McKay verstummte und platzte dann heraus. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an gestern, oder? Gut, gut, du warst nicht stockbesoffen, aber man weiß nie, wie sich zu viel Alkohol auf das Gehirn auswirkt und …"

„McKay." John rieb sich die brennenden Augen. „Wie wär's wenn wir das nicht im Korridor erörtern, okay?" Er trat zur Seite um McKay einzulassen.

„Ähm, ja. Ja, das ist … Okay." Rodney nickte hastig, machte aber keine Anstalten Johns Quartier zu betreten.

John spürte einen kalten Druck in seiner Magengrube, der nichts mit zu viel Alkohol am Vortag oder noch keinem Frühstück heute zu tun hatte. McKay war sicher nicht homophob, aber es war eine Sache in der Theorie nichts gegen das Konzept gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe zu haben, aber eine ganz andere zu erfahren, dass der beste Freund einem an die Wäsche wollte. Erfahrungsgemäß hielt die Freundschaft dann nicht mehr lange. Er schluckte die aufsteigende Bitterkeit hinunter, hob stattdessen auffordernd die Augenbrauen und bemerkte mit leichter Ironie: „Damit meinte ich: ‚Komm rein', McKay."

„Natürlich. Sicher." Diesmal setzte McKay sich in Bewegung und folgte John in sein Quartier. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Zischen hinter ihnen. John stellte die Flasche auf das Nachtschränkchen und zuckte zusammen, als sie mit hellem Klirren an das Wasserglas stieß. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und griff wieder nach seinen Stiefeln. Es war gut, dass er etwas hatte, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen.

„Also", begann er, schlüpfte in den Stiefel und sah auf. McKays Augen ruhten gedankenverloren auf dem Wasserglas. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ John in der Bewegung innehalten. Sein Herz pochte mit einem Mal schnell und hart in seiner Brust, seine Finger an der Stiefelschnalle waren plötzlich ungeschickt. Erkannte diesen Ausdruck, diesen Zug um Rodneys Mund. Er hatte ihn gelegentlich bei anderen Männern gesehen, früher, war ihm immer sorgfältig ausgewichen, denn er bedeutete Emotion und Nähe - ein Risiko.

Aberdieser Ausdruck passte nicht zu McKays Nervosität von eben, zu der Vorsicht, John ja nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er schien so überhaupt nicht zu McKay zu passen und … John schluckte. Doch. Er passte zu dem Rodney von gestern. Zu dem Rodney, dessen Hand sich so gut in seiner angefühlt hatte.

Er bedeutete eine Chance. Vielleicht.

John biss sich auf die Lippe.

Verdammt, nicht jetzt. Mit Caldwell im Nacken, mit der Art und Weise wie er selbst zu dem Kommando über Atlantis gekommen war und mit dem SGC nur noch einen Schritt durchs Stargate entfernt. Selbst wenn Rodney wirklich ...

McKay wandte ruckartig den Kopf und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, gaben John das Gefühl als hätte Rodney seine Gedanken gespürt. John glaubte flüchtig etwas wie Bedauern oder Sehnsucht in Rodneys Augen zu sehen, bevor sie zu einem imaginären Punkt am Boden irrten. Zu schnell vorüber um sich wirklich sicher sein zu können.

Wunschdenken.

Entschlossen griff John nach dem anderen Stiefel.

Nicht jetzt und nicht hier.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als McKay sich räusperte und sie beide gleichzeitig zu reden begannen.

„Major, du …"

„Also, wegen gestern …"

Sie hielten inne. McKay warf einen Blick zum Himmel und machte mit der Hand eine ungeduldige, auffordernde 'Du zuerst' - Geste. Etwas, so typisches, vertrautes, dass John sich unwillkürlich etwas entspannte.

"Also", begann er erneut und kontrollierte gründlicher als nötig den Sitz seines Stiefels. "Ich war ziemlich zu gestern. Was bedeutet - Ich erinnere mich nicht genau daran, was ich alles gesagt und getan habe. Also, wenn es irgendetwas … Unangebrachtes war, dann möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„Unangebracht?" Rodney sah ihn groß an.

John nickte zustimmend, was keine gute Idee war. Seine Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich sofort mit Vehemenz zurück. „Ja, McKay, unangebracht. Nicht angemessen. Falsch. Dinge, die ich sonst nicht sagen oder tun würde und auch nicht so meine." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht habe ich den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten beleidigt, behauptet, Caldwell sei ein Spion der Wraith, oder gesagt, ich würde in meiner Freizeit heimlich Käfer sammeln und unter dem Bett verstecken. Oder …"

„Du hast meine Hand genommen und … und gestreichelt", platze Rodney heraus und errötete leicht beim letzten Wort. Schnell redete er weiter. „Also, das soll nicht heißen, das ich das generell in die Kategorie 'Unangebracht'...". Mit den Fingern deutete er die Anführungszeichen an, "Einordnen würde. Es … es kommt natürlich immer auf die Umstände an und ... Was ich meine ist, es kommt darauf an, wer … nun ja, es ist für dich und dein übliches Verhalten anderen gegenüber zumindest … ähm … ungewöhnlich und ich frage mich …"

"Ja?" John hob die Augenbrauen, fühlte, wie die Anspannung in ihm nachließ. Er war noch nie dankbarer für McKays Mangel an Diplomatie und seine brutal - ehrliche Art gewesen als in diesem Moment.

„Ich frage mich, was ... was ich davon halten soll. Ich meine, wenn ich eine Frau wäre, was ich ja offensichtlich nicht bin, würde ich denken, dass du ... ". Ein nervöses Lächeln. "Ähm, es sei denn, du stehst nicht _nur_ auf Frauen, was völlig in Ordnung ist, wirklich, denn ich ... also ..."

John starrte ihn nur unbewegt an. Er wollte jetzt wirklich keine liberal - kanadische Ansprache über die verschiedenen Aspekte der Liebe und deren Gleichheit hören. Zeit, McKay wieder von der Spur abzulenken, auf der er sich gerade befand. Langsam stand John auf.

Rodney hob begütigend die Hände und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. "Okay, okay, am Besten wir vergessen, dass ich _das_ gesagt habe, ja? Und ..." Er lächelte nervös. "Ich bin jetzt lieber still."

"Danke." John schenkte ihm ein schiefes, ironisches Grinsen und holte tief Luft. Das war der Moment, auf den es ankam. Der Zeitpunkt an dem Körpersprache und Worte perfekt zusammen passen mussten.

"Okay, McKay, als erstes kann ich dir versichern, dass du nicht mein Typ bist." Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern, unterdrückte den Impuls, mit dem losen Faden an der Naht seiner Hosentasche zu spielen, ließ die Arme einfach locker hängen, Handflächen offen. "Mein Typ hat mehr Kurven." Er machte mit den Händen eine bezeichnende Geste, die eine Figur des Kalibers Angelina Jolies andeutete "Dafür weniger Körperbehaarung und ... anderes." Ein bedeutungsvolles Augenbrauenheben." Du verstehst was ich meine?"

"Ich bin ein Mann, du stehst auf Frauen, daher bin ich nicht dein Typ." McKay nickte. "Völlig klar."

"Gut." John befeuchtete die plötzlich zu trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze und widerstand dem überwältigendem Verlangen den Blick abzuwenden und überall hinzusehen, nur nicht Rodney ins Gesicht. Er wusste, eine Lüge war nur dann überzeugend, wenn man es schaffte dem anderen in die Augen zu blicken. "Was das ... Händchenhalten angeht, vermutlich habe ich dich mit jemandem verwechselt." Im selben Moment wünschte er, die Worte zurücknehmen zu können. Leugnen, sich hinter Amnesie verschanzen, den Spieß herumdrehen und in die Offensive gehen - das war die Taktik dieses Spiels. Wenn man versuchte zu erklären, hatte man bereits so gut wie verloren.

McKay bemerkte es sofort. "Verwechselt? Mich?" Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und reckte das Kinn. Seine Unsicherheit und Nervosität von eben schwand zusehends. "Mit wem? Teyla? Elizabeth? Wie wahrscheinlich ist das, hm?"

"Was? Ich ... ich habe keine Ahnung. Was willst du damit andeuten?" Es kostete John erschreckend wenig Mühe ehrlich entrüstet zu klingen, fast glaubte er selbst, was er da sagte. "Verdammt, McKay, ich erinnere mich nicht an gestern, okay? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich irgendetwas getan habe, das ... das ..." Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

"Unangebracht war", soufflierte Rodney.

"Richtig, unangebracht war. Ich habe mich entschuldigt ..." Anklagend zielte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf McKay. "Und du, hör auf in mein Verhalten etwas hineinzulesen, das nicht da ist." Er senkte seine Stimme, ließ sie kühl und leicht drohend klingen. "Etwas, das mich, nebenbei bemerkt, meine Karriere kosten könnte, sollte es hier die Runde machen. Ich wäre dir also dankbar, wenn du deine wilden Vermutungen nicht in der ganzen Stadt hinausposaunst." Aus schmalen Augen musterte er McKay und obwohl er wusste, dass es verletzend war und unter der Gürtellinie, und wohl das unangebrachteste, was er jemals zu McKay gesagt hatte, holte er zum finalen Schlag aus: "Oder hast du das schon? Spuck's aus. Mit wem hast du über mich geredet? Beckett? Deinem Kumpel Zelenka, vielleicht? Oder hast du's gleich offiziell gemacht und bist zu Caldwell gegangen?"

"Was?" Rodney riss die Augen auf. "Du ... du glaubst ich würde ...?" Diesmal war es John der sich mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger konfrontiert sah. McKays Stimme überschlug sich. "Hör zu, Major, ich arbeite schon lange genug für das amerikanische Militär mit seinen antiquierten, lächerlichen Ansichten zur Homosexualität um zu wissen, was "Don't ask, don't tell" bedeutet und wie die Konsequenzen aussehen können. Ich weiß sehr wohl was auf dem Spiel steht und was Gerüchte anrichten können. Und ... und - Caldwell? Du glaubst wirklich ich würde zu Caldwell gehen und ...?" Der Kampfgeist in Rodneys Augen machte plötzlich Schmerz und Enttäuschung Platz. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal hastig und sagte dann leise: "Ich frage mich, was in aller Welt dich auf den Gedanken bringt, ich könnte etwas derart ... derart niederträchtiges tun."

"Rodney ...", begann John hilflos, alle Strategie vergessen.

Müde rieb McKay sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Ich bin zu dir gekommen um ... Ich hatte gedacht du ..." Er winkte ab. "Egal. Hör zu, Major, ich würde nie absichtlich etwas sagen oder tun, das deine Karriere gefährden könnte."

"Ich weiß. Wirklich, Rodney." John fühlte sich plötzlich wie ausgelaugt. "Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Entschuldige." Er sah in McKays Augen, in der unglücklichen Linie seines Mundes, den hängenden Schultern, wie sehr er ihn getroffen hatte. Ihm war übel. Verdammt, Rodney hatte das nicht verdient.

"Ja." Es klang resigniert.

Seufzend begann John: "Es tut mir ..."

McKay hob abwehrend die Hand. "Bitte, keine weitere Entschuldigung. Mehr als drei von dir innerhalb einer halben Stunde und ich muß anzunehmen, dass du unter dem Einfluss einer außerirdischen Macht stehst." Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, klang wieder mehr wie er selbst. "Und die Frage, wie ich dich wieder davon befreien kann, bevor du andere - im schlimmsten Fall mich - in einem Amoklauf verletzt oder gar umbringst, ist so ziemlich das letzte Problem mit dem ich mich heute, und noch dazu vor dem Frühstück, befassen möchte, vielen Dank."

"Rührend, deine Sorge um mein Wohlergehen." Etwas in John entspannte sich wieder und er wagte ein schmales Grinsen.

"Bitte, gern geschehen." Rodney verzog rasch die Lippen, nur der Schatten eines Lächelns.

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an. Etwas in John wollte auf ihn zugehen, ihn berühren, ihm die Wahrheit sagen und zur Hölle mit all den Konsequenzen. Doch er blieb wo er war, nickte nur unbestimmt und presste die Lippen zusammen.

"So." McKay rieb sich kurz die Hände und bemerkte mit aufgesetztem Enthusiasmus: "Wir haben also geklärt, was nicht zu klären war, du hast deinen Wodka wieder und ich hatte heute noch keinen Kaffee. Ich geh dann mal und besorge mir einen, sonst ... ja. Ich geh dann jetzt. Wir sehen uns nachher in der Besprechung, Major."

Erst als Rodney den Raum verlassen hatte, fiel John auf, dass er ihn nicht gefragt hatte, ob er ihn begleiten wollte.

Müde ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und starrte noch eine lange Zeit blicklos zu Boden.

oo0oo

_Rodney McKay war in Johns Erinnerung an die letzen Tage in der Milchstraße eine manchmal nervtötende, oft besserwisserische und meist sarkastische Präsenz. Kompetent zwar, aber nicht unbedingt jemand mit dem er freiwillig mehr Zeit verbringen würde als nötig. _

_John wusste nicht mehr genau, wann aus der betont lässigen Ironie, mit der er McKay zuerst begegnete, so etwas wie Zuneigung und Anerkennung und schließlich Freundschaft wurde. _

_Aber er wusste noch genau wann er begann mehr in Rodney zu sehen. In dem Moment, als sie den Puddle Jumper wieder betraten, nachdem sie gemeinsam einen zehntausend Jahre alten Wraith besiegt hatten._

_John stolperte an der Rampe das Jumpers – erschöpft von der Hitze und dem Brennen in seinem verletzten Arm, zittrig und unkoordiniert von zu viel Adrenalin – taumelte gegen McKay und griff Halt suchend nach seinen Oberarmen. Rodney stützte ihn geistesgegenwärtig, eine Hand an seinem linken Ellenbogen, ein Arm um seine Taille. Für einen Augenblick war Johns Körper gegen Rodneys gepresst, Rodneys Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von Johns entfernt. McKay roch herb und maskulin, nach Sonne, Staub und Schweiß. In seinen Augen mischte sich der Triumph des Sieges, mit der Bitterkeit des Verlustes - Gaul und Abrams waren seine Leute gewesen. Er hatte Abrams leere, ausgesaugte Hülle gesehen und Gaul war vor seinen Augen gestorben. Er wusste wie gefährlich dieser Wraith war. Und doch hatte er die Nerven behalten und Johns Leben gerettet. In der flimmernden Wüstenluft war er aufgetaucht wie Johns persönlicher Held, die Waffe im Anschlag, völlig unvorbereitet aber entschlossen und unbeirrt. Rodney, wie er ihn vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. _

_John fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig, desorientiert, ein wenig als würde er fallen. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, jagte das Blut durch seine Adern und er grub seine Finger unwillkürlich fester in Rodneys Arme, spürte harte Muskeln unter seinem Griff. Und auf einmal wollte er mehr. Er wollte Staub und Salz von Rodneys Lippen lecken, erhitzte, schweißfeuchte Haut, und das Pochen des Pulses unter seinen Fingern spüren. Die Versuchung dieses eine Mal gegen alle Vernunft und sämtliche Prinzipien zu handeln, war plötzlich übermächtig._

_"Major? Was ...? Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt? Ich meine, außer der Wunde am Arm?"_

_Major. John holte tief, tief Atem. __Nicht Sheppard oder John. Nie John. Was er auch plötzlich in Rodney sah - es war hoffnungslos. Er kannte inzwischen mehr Details als ihm lieb war über Rodneys Erfolge und Misserfolge in Liebesangelegenheiten. Und es waren ausnahmslos immer nur Frauen gewesen, hinter denen er her war. _

_"Major?"_

_Die beginnende Panik in McKays Stimme half ihm, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er schloss kurz die Augen, sammelte sich und verbannte die neu entdeckten Gefühle für McKay in den hintersten Winkel seines Seins._

_"Ich bin okay. Nur gestolpert." Ihm gelang ein schwaches Grinsen und er lockerte seinen Griff._

_"Wirklich? Bist du sicher, dass ...?" _

_"Ja." Angesichts der Besorgnis und des Zweifels in McKays Augen bekräftigte er: "Wirklich, Rodney". Er ließ seine Hände sinken, trat einen Schritt zurück und machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Jumper. "Komm, verschwinden wir hier."_

oo0oo

Sie gingen durch das Stargate zur Erde. John verlor Atlantis nicht und wurde sogar – zu seiner völligen Überraschung – befördert.

Elizabeth umarmte ihn, als sie es erfuhr. Und wie schon beim letzten Mal, als sie das getan hatte, wusste John zuerst nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und erwiderte die Umarmung schließlich zögernd und behutsam. Carson klopfte ihm strahlend auf die Schulter und bemerkte: „Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Junge." Und Rodney – Rodney schüttelt ihm förmlich die Hand, strahlte dabei aber als wäre John ein ZPM mit integrierter Kaffeemaschine: „Nun, da sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht, Major."

„Colonel, McKay. Es heisst jetzt: Colonel.", korrigierte John und erwiderte das Lächeln. Er durfte zurück, er durfte wieder nach Hause. Selbst McKays widersprüchliches Verhalten der letzen Tage konnte seine Euphorie darüber nicht dämpfen.

Er hatte nicht viel von Rodney gesehen, in der Zeit auf der Erde, und auch während des Rückfluges mit der Daedalus änderte sich daran nichts. McKay ging ihm nicht direkt aus dem Weg, er war nur immer außergewöhnlich beschäftigt. Ab und zu bemerkte John, wie Rodney ihn beobachtete. Lange, nachdenkliche Blicke, wenn er dachte, John sehe es nicht. Die Art Blicke, die er normalerweise für rätselhafte Antiker-Technologie reservierte, deren Geheimnis es zu knacken galt.

Dann standen sie nebeneinander im Hangar der vom Wraith-Computer-Virus infizierten Daedalus. Der Alarm ertönte, die Luftschleuse öffnete sich und sie hatten nur noch Sekundenbruchteile bis zum sicheren Tod. John starrte in Rodneys schreckensbleiches Gesicht, tauchte in seinen Blick ein, hielt sich daran fest. Sie starben zusammen. Wenigstens das. Er wünschte nur ... Aber jetzt war es zu spät, zu spät ...

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich das Tor vollständig öffnete, dahinter funkelnde Sterne und das Vakuum des Alls, das Ende und ... und ...

Er konnte immer noch atmen.

"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich, wirklich tot sein", presste Rodney hervor und sah ihn unverwandt an.

"Ich fühle mich nicht tot", erwiderte John ungläubig. Sein Herz schlug hart und schnell in seiner Brust, ihm war plötzlich heiß, trotz der kühlen Luft im Hangar und er fühlte sich sehr, sehr lebendig. Mechanisch antwortete er auf Hermiods Funkspruch, immer noch in Rodneys Augen versunken, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden. "Ja, wir hören Sie."

Von da an war es so, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, der McKays Verhalten von "seltsam, selbst für Rodney" zu "normal, für Rodney" korrigierte. Auch die forschenden Blicke hörten auf. Entweder glaubte McKay, die Lösung des Rätsels gefunden zu haben, oder aber er hatte erst einmal aufgegeben.

Drei Tage nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Erde bemerkte Rodney beim Frühstück, das sie das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder gemeinsam in der Messe einnahmen, betont beiläufig: „Ähm, Colonel, heute abend könnte ich mit diesem ... diesem ... Gerät, das ich in dem neulich erst entdeckten Labor gefunden habe, etwas Hilfe brauchen. Wie wär's? Hast du Zeit, so nach 20.00 Uhr?" Dr. Zelenka und Teyla, die ihnen gegenüber saßen, unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und sahen Rodney erstaunt an.

"Gerät? Welches Gerät?", fragte Zelenka neugierig, bevor John antworten konnte.

"Hallo? Ich rede mit Colonel Sheppard."

"Seit wann ist der Colonel Spezialist für geheime Antiker-Geräte, Rodney?"

"Geheim? Wer sagt etwas von geheim? Habe ich geheim gesagt?" Er warf einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde. John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich führe kein Protokoll, McKay." Innerlich rollte er die Augen. Konnte Rodney mit der Frage nach einer Partie ihres tatsächlich geheimen Antiker-Sims nicht warten, bis sie allein waren? Aber immerhin - er hatte gefragt. Der Gedanke wärmte ihn und er versteckte das Lächeln, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte, hinter seiner Kaffeetasse. Es war schon Wochen her, seit sie das letzte mal gespielt hatten.

Teyla war es, die, höflich wie immer, Rodney zu Hilfe kam. "Nein, Dr. McKay."

"Ha!" Triumphierend deutete Rodney mit seiner Gabel auf Radek.

Unbeeindruckt rückte Zelenka seine Brille zurecht. "Warum Colonel Sheppard? Reagiert das Gerät nicht auf dein Gen, Rodney?"

"Ja, ja genau. Das ist es." Sichtlich erleichtert stach Mckay mit der Gabel auf die Rühreier auf seinem Teller ein. "Ich brauche Sheppards Gen um das Gerät zu aktivieren. Es ist nunmal stärker als meines und ..."

"Stärker?" Radeks Augen funkelten siegessicher hinter den Brillengläsern. "Letzten Monat erst hast du versucht in Grafik darzustellen, dass Colonels natürliches Gen deinem künstlichen nicht überlegen ist." Befriedigt lehnte Zelenka sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Jetzt hast du es selbst zugegeben. Ich hatte Recht."

Alarmiert riss Rodney die Augen auf. "Nein, nein, warte, habe ich stärker gesagt?"

"Ja, Dr. McKay." Teyla neigte zustimmend den Kopf und lächelte milde.

Rodney nickte ihr säuerlich zu. "Danke sehr."

Interessiert hob John die Augenbrauen. "Eine Grafik? Gen-Neid, Rodney?", fragte er gedehnt.

McKay bedachte ihn mit einem herablassenden Blick. "Oh, bitte, diese Behauptung entbehrt jeglicher Grundlage und ist so lächerlich, dass ich mir nicht einmal die Mühe mache, sie abzustreiten."

"Oh, wir wissen es auch so, Rodney." Zelenka winkte ab. "Als du Gen-Therapie bekommen hattest, war jeder zweite Satz: 'Ich kann jetzt mit Antiker-Technologie umgehen, wie Major Sheppard.' Du hast es sogar dem Gummibaum in Korridor vor Bio-Lab erzählt."

"Was?" McKay schnappte nach Luft. "Das ist ..."

John wechselte ein amüsiertes Lächeln mit Teyla und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Die großen Fenster der Messehalle waren zum Ozean hinaus weit geöffnet. Warme, salzige Seeluft strömte herein. Ein Geruch, den John inzwischen mit Heimat verband. Er trank seinen Kaffee, lauschte mit halbem Ohr dem vertrauten Geplänkel der beiden Wissenschaftler und hatte das erste Mal seit Wochen das Gefühl wieder frei atmen zu können.

oo0oo

_Es war nur wenige Tage nach ihrem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen Super-Wraith, dass Rodney das Spiel entdeckte. Er platzte am Spätnachmittag, praktisch vibrierend vor Aufregung, in Johns Büro: "Komm mit, komm mit, ich muß dir etwas zeigen."_

_"Was?" John sah nur mäßig interessiert vom Bericht zur vorvorletzten Mission auf, der schon seit voriger Woche in Elizabeths Mailbox sein sollte. McKays Stimme fehlte der typische "Oh mein Gott, wir sind schon so gut wie tot" - Tonfall, der tatsächliche Katastrophen ankündigte - also nicht nötig alles stehen und liegen zu lassen._

_"Du musst es sehen, also komm schon", drängte Rodney. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen blitzten vergnügt. Ungewohnt, aber es stand ihm gut. _

_John rollte innerlich die Augen über sich selbst und sagte schroffer als beabsichtigt: "Nicht jetzt. Ich habe zu tun McKay. Missionsberichte. Hat das nicht Zeit bis ...?"_

_Mit zwei Schritten war Rodney neben ihm und sah ihm über die Schulter. "M6H-473? Der Planet mit der endlosen, langweiligen Wiesenlandschaft und den süßlich lächelnden Dorfbewohnern? Was gibt es da viel zu berichten?"_

_"Den freundlichen Dorfbewohnern."_

_"Ja, Stepford-Frauen - freundlich", bemerkte Rodney und schüttelte sich. Er deutete auf den Bildschirm."Schreib einfach: 'Dr. McKays detaillierten, wohlformulierten und wie gewöhnlich wissenschaftlich fundierten Aussagen zu dieser Mission ist nichts mehr hinzuzufügen'." _

_"Natürlich, Rodney", erwiderte John ironisch. "Wenn ich das schreibe, schickt Elizabeth mich sofort nach Öffnen der email zu Beckett um mein Hirn durchleuchten zu lassen." _

_"Jajaja", winkte Rodney ab. "Komm jetzt." _

_Mit ergebenem Seufzen schloss John die Datei und stand betont langsam auf. Er brannte inzwischen darauf, Rodneys Entdeckung zu sehen, aber das musste er McKay ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Sein übliches: "Den Berichten von Dr. McKay, Lt. Ford und Teyla Emmagan habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen" konnte er schließlich auch heute abend noch im Halbschlaf tippen. "Ich hoffe nur, es lohnt sich."_

_"Du wirst es lieben", prophezeite Rodney und dirigierte ihn aus seinem Büro in den Teil der Stadt, den sie erst letzte Woche zu erforschen begonnen hatten. _

_McKay hatte Recht. _

_"Cool." Fasziniert starrte John auf den großen Bildschirm in dem Raum, den sie auf den ersten Blick für ein geologisches Forschungslabor gehalten hatten, und lauschte mit halbem Ohr Rodneys Erklärungen. "... Strategie-Spiel der Antiker, ähnlich wie 'Sims' oder 'Civilization' ... zwei Länder, durch einen Fluss getrennt ... zufällig entdeckt, als ..."_

_"Ich nehme die Seite", unterbracht John den Redeschwall und deutete auf den Bildschirm._

_"Was? O - okay."_

_"Nur für zwei Spieler, ja?"_

_"Ja."_

_Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah Rodney bedeutungsvoll an. "Dann sollten wir's besser für uns behalten."_

_McKays Augen weiteten sich und ein zögerndes aber echtes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. "Du meinst ...? Unser Geheimnis?"_

_"Genau." Er grinste und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie 14, frei und unbeschwert, bereit sich mit seinem besten Freund in Abenteuer zu stürzen._

oo0oo

Am Abend, während ihres Spiels, schoss ihm Rodney immer wieder verstohlene Blicke über seinen Bildschirm hinweg zu, als könne er Johns nächsten Zug an seinen Augenbrauen ablesen. Obwohl McKay sich zuerst lauthals beschwert hatte, dass John ihm seine Cheetos wegaß, lag die aufgerissene Tüte immer noch so zwischen ihnen, dass sie beide bequem hineingreifen konnten. Ab und zu streifte John dabei versehentlich Rodneys Finger, doch McKay schien es nicht zu registrieren.

Ein Spieleabend wie so viele andere in der Vergangenheit.

John spürte, wie ein unsichtbares Gewicht seine Brust verließ, er atmete tief durch und gab seiner Armee geistesabwesend eine Reihe völlig unsinniger Befehle, die er kurz darauf hastig widerrief. Fast hätte er in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit den genialen Plan, auf den er schon eine Weile hinarbeitete, zunichte gemacht. Das "Königreich von Geldar" würde eine Weile brauchen, um sich von diesem Schlag wieder zu erholen. Rasch tippte er die letzen, entscheidenden Anweisungen an Baden. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und musterte McKay mit dem unverschämtesten Grinsen zu dem er fähig war.

„Was?" Irritiert warf Rodney ihm einen Blick über seinen Bildschirm hinweg zu. „Was ist?"

„Nichts", grinste John, und warf sich einen weiteren Cheeto in den Mund. „Ich frage mich nur, welche Handelsgüter du noch anzubieten hast, außer dem Eisenerz."

Stirnrunzeln blickte Rodney wieder auf seinen Monitor. „Warum? Mein Eisenerz ist …" Er verstummte und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist … Major … diese Taktik ist mit Sicherheit nicht zulässig und …"

„'Colonel', McKay! Und – doch, sie ist."

Rodney funkelte ihn an, wandte sich dann wieder seiner Tastatur zu und begann hektisch zu tippen. „Na warte! Nicht so! Nicht mit mir, _Colonel_ Sheppard."

John ließ sich noch tiefer in den Stuhl rutschen und lächelte. Ja, sie waren okay.

Dass er bei Rodneys Blicken oder dem Luftballett seiner Hände, dem Spiel seiner Muskeln unter dem T-Shirt, manchmal sekundenlang dieses erregende, atemstockende, hilflose Gefühl des freien Falls hatte – nun, das war allein sein Problem und er kam damit klar.

Genauso wie mit der Tatsache, dass er seit jenem Abend nach der Belagerung nur die Augen schliessen musste um wieder die Wärme von Rodneys Hand zu spüren, den sanften, sicheren Griff rauer Finger um seine eigenen.

oo0oo


End file.
